Further Seems Forever
by biggest green eyes you've ever seen
Summary: Ahhhh my first fic! Songfic: Harry and Ginny are together, but what happens when he leaves? Can their relationship survive it? She prayed greedily that he still felt the same way. But she knew that he was probably already gone.
1. Light Up Ahead

Disclaimer: I own nothing! JK Rowling does! But if I did...oh the things I'd do.

The words in bold are the lyrics of Light Up Ahead by Further Seems Forever. Go to to listen to it, or if you're really cool you'll go buy the entire CD Hide Nothing and listen to them all.

Chapter 1:Light Up Ahead

Harry sat looking out at the fast falling snow piling up on the sill of the dormitory window. Thoughts were racing through his mind that he thought would never have been there. _She's Ron's little sister for God's sake!_ But no, now at fifteen years of age she was no longer just Ron's little sister but a beautiful young woman, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise. It was now no longer a question of whether or not to tell her of his feelings but of how. He couldn't just mosey on up to her and say, "Hey Ginny! You're amazing, and I really like you. Do you want to go out?" Or could he?

His silent pondering was broken by none other than Ginny Weasley herself knocking on the door of the room shared by Harry, Ron, and the other sixth year boys. At the sight of just Harry in the room sitting on his bed she blushed lightly. "Hey Harry. I, er… was just wondering if Ron was in here but, er… he's not so, um… I'll just be going."

She made to slip out of the door, but Harry had quickly jumped up from his four-poster. "Hey Ginny, wait a minute." It was do or die, now or never time. She looked a little confused at him asking her to stay but mostly nervous.

There was a long uncomfortable silence in which both of them just stood there looking off in different directions waiting for the other to speak. Finally Harry got his mouth around his words. "Ginny, I really, really like you," he said shakily.

"Oh Harry!" she cried as she flung herself onto him. The rest would go down in history.

It was nearing the end of Harry's sixth year, and he and Ginny were lounging on their usual couch in front of the common room fire, while Ron and Hermione were curled up in the opposite one. And so this was their traditional Saturday ritual, but instead of the relaxing evening that the other three were having, Harry was feeling anxious. He would be leaving in a few weeks to look for the remaining horcruxes.

Ginny turned her head over in his lap and grinned shyly at him. God, how he loved that smile. It really wasn't the thought of leaving to fight Voldemort that was making him sick to his stomach; it was the thought that he wasn't sure that Ginny knew how much he actually cared about her. He told her everyday that he loved her, but Harry didn't know if she really knew how much. Tonight was the night he had planned to tell her, but the common room being so full of people didn't seem to be the right spot.

"Hey Ginny, you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure, but what about Ron and Hermione?" she questioned as she shot a look in their direction but decided that it was okay to leave when she saw that they were fast asleep in each other's arms. She smiled inside at the sight of them _finally _together. It only took them long enough, she thought to herself.

Harry had suddenly grabbed her hand and was dragging her through the portrait hole. They wound their way down through the deserted castle and out the large doors of the Great Hall. The warm summer air felt good on their cheeks and gave Harry a much needed boost of confidence for what he was about to try to explain. He finally stopped when they came to a small grove of trees that hid them from the castle lights along the side of the lake.

Ginny could sense that he was nervous by the way that he now held her hand. His grip was tight but shaky, and his palm was sweaty. He quickly grabbed her other hand and let out an audible sigh. "Ginny, have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked.

She let out a small giggle. Had he brought her all the way out here to ask her that? "Of course you have. Just about every time I see you, I'm pretty sure. I think your record may have been twelve times during lunch if I'm not mistaken." She once again graced him with her beautiful smile.

He gave a little chuckle at her answer, because he knew it to be true. This was no time to lose his focus though. He sat them both down on the soft grass and said, "No, but Ginny, I really do, and I don't think you understand how much. Before you I felt like I was in this alone. Even though Ron and Hermione were there I felt like I was going up against Voldemort by myself, like I was empty. I feel…full when I'm with you. Complete."

**Take this heart of darkness. I give it up. And all the emptiness, you fill it up. The times that I feel like nothing you bring enough, so I can live for something. You lift me up.**

Tears were already starting to form in Ginny's eyes. "Harry, I…"

"No, Ginny. Just wait. Sometimes I feel like this is just a bad dream and that someday I'm going to wake up and everything will be fine, but then I realize that I'm only kidding myself. But when I look into your eyes I find the reason that I want to stay in this bad dream, because you're here too."

**And all these bad dreams, I wake up to the light. And when I can't see I wake up to your eyes. Wake me up. **

"You _are_ my light in this darkness, and I know that you'll always be there in the end."

**There's a light up ahead. There's a light up ahead. Wake me up. There's a light up ahead. **

Ginny by now had thrown herself into his arms and was sobbing. She loved him so much. She had been waiting for this declaration of passion for so long now. Harry slowly stroked her flaming red hair as she cried happy tears into his shoulder. This is going to be the hard part he thought, and so he continued, "Everything is going to get really complicated soon though Ginny. I have to kill Voldemort and become the exact thing that I despise: a murderer. I don't want to do it Ginny. I don't even know if I can." His voice broke.

**It gets so complicated if you live enough. Turn into what you hated, you're breaking up. **

He was now shaking slightly from the thought of having to kill Voldemort. He held Ginny close, but it was now her turn to speak, "Harry, you have to, and you know you do. But even if you do kill him, I will be with you the entire time. I won't think any less of you. I'll think more."

**The times that I feel nothing you bring enough, so I can live for something. You lift me up.**

Harry couldn't bear to hear Ginny talk about his future plans to murder Voldemort and had averted his eyes. "Harry look at me," she whispered. When he met her eyes they seemed to be glowing in the moonlight.

**And all these bad dreams, I wake up to the light. And when I can't see I wake up to your eyes. Wake me up. **

"I'll be your light."

**There's a light up ahead. There's a light up ahead. Wake me up. There's a light up ahead.**

"Oh God, I love you Ginny," he whispered back, his voice full of passion. Suddenly his lips came crashing down on hers, and they were lost in momentary bliss.


	2. All Rise

The words in bold are the lyrics to All Rise by Further Seems Forever. You should definitely buy the CD Hide Nothing, because it really is awesome, and it might be kinda fun to read the story along with the songs. That's what I think at least. The song from Chapter One can be found at purevolume(dot)com(slash)furtherseemsforever.

Oh yeah… much to my disappointment I don't own anything that I write about but the plot. Not even Dan and Rupert… sadly.

Chapter 2: All Rise

Minutes or hours, they didn't know which, had passed before they separated. Without saying a word they cuddled up with each other and looked at the patterns of the stars reflected on the dark lake. They were both thinking but of different things. Harry, of how much it was going to kill him to tell her he had to leave her, and Ginny, of whether she was going to make her "move".

Suddenly she shifted from her spot under his arm and straddled his waist. She leaned forward and tried to catch him in a deep kiss, but he quickly pulled away from her advancing lips. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked, hurt shining in her eyes.

Harry nervously bit his lower lip. He couldn't think of another time to tell her this or of a way that would make it less painful for both of them, so he plunged in head first, "Ginny I'm leaving tomorrow."

She quickly jumped off his lap and sat on her knees in front of him. "What?"

He took a deep breath to calm his shaking voice, "I'm leaving the school tomorrow, and I'm not coming back." _There, that had been painless. Hadn't it?_

"Then I'm coming with you," Ginny responded immediately. She had no doubts in her mind about it. She would follow him anywhere.

Harry got up and turned toward the tree they were hiding behind. He had to keep his resolve. He had to keep her here at Hogwarts where she would be safe. "No Ginny, you can't. I'm going alone."

"Of course you are, but I'm going with you."

"No Ginny! Wherever I am outside of this school you're not safe!" he said, raising his voice. Slowly he closed his eyes, "I shouldn't have brought you out here. We should never have had that conversation." He made for the castle. "We really need to go back."

Harry had only made a few steps towards the castle though when Ginny caught his arm. "That conversation means everything to me," she said choking back tears. "Don't you _dare_ say you didn't mean it!" Ginny growled.

"Of course I meant Gin, but that doesn't change the fact that I have to leave tomorrow!" he shouted back. "I don't really have a choice in the matter. I have to find the horcruxes before he realizes I know." This really was the truth, he thought to himself.

And so they stood there lost in thought once again, Ginny hanging onto Harry's arm, refusing to let go, and Harry, struggling to make himself leave. Things really didn't look like they were going to go anywhere when Ginny finally stepped up. "Alright Harry, but I'll only let you go if you do something for me right now." A sly but seductive grin spread across her lovely features.

"Anything Love. Anything at all."

Ginny moved closer to him so that she could whisper in his ear, "Make love to me before you go." She pulled her head back to see Harry's reaction, and her smile faltered at the shocked look on his face. "Please," she mouthed.

All he could do was nod before she placed a chaste kiss upon his lips and walked back into the cover of the tree. He followed close and was soon being barraged by her quick and needy kisses. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, and her hands found their way to his head to get lost in his jet black hair. She was soon pressed up against the tree, and Harry lifted her so that her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. She leaned her head back as he peppered kisses along her collarbone and shoulder.

Soon it was her turn as she ripped off his shirt and repeated the action of his mouth and tongue against his chest. He let out a low moan as her own tongue traced its way around his nipple. When she had made her way back to his face he pulled her away from the tree and laid them both down on the ground. He looked deeply into her eyes. "We really shouldn't be doing this."

"I know," she said breathily as she nibbled on his ear. "Please don't stop now. We've waited so long."

"I can't. I'm not strong enough to stop." He was now thoroughly enjoying the attention she was giving to his ear.

**We've waited so long. I never was that strong.**

In his mind he was desperately trying to stop himself, even though he wanted this more than anything. She had finished with his ear and now her eyes were pleading with him to kiss her again, but there was something, just something in them that wasn't right. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

**Keep looking back on reading it right or wrong.**

"I'm… I'm just a little scared that's all."

"Don't be," he cooed, "I promise I won't hurt you."

**Welcome me back home. I never walked alone.**

She nodded, and suddenly his lips were attacking hers again in a fervent kiss in which they only broke apart so that he could remove her shirt and not long after that her bra. Six years of her lust for him was being expressed in her as her hands roamed his back and when she finally located his belt buckle she undid it with nimble fingers. He helped her in pushing off his pants and then proceeded to remove hers, never breaking their kiss.

Harry brought his hand up Ginny's thigh sending tingles down her leg. Slowly he inserted a finger inside of her and she moaned against his bruised lips. Her back arched when he added another finger and continued to pump them in and out of her. She involuntarily bucked her hips against his already full erection. "Easy there Love," he said with a Devil's glint in his eye as he held her hips down with his other hand that had previously been working circles on her breast. The pleasure was building up inside of her waiting to be totally released when he unexpectedly pulled his fingers out and went back to massaging her breasts.

"Hey!" she said as she grabbed at his erection. He groaned at her touch. "It's my turn now," she smirked.

In one swift movement his boxers were laying on the ground beside them, and she had rolled them over so that she was now on top. She traced her tongue around his strong jawbone as she stroked him with both hands and right before he could release she stopped. Once again she gave him that sexy-innocent smile that he loved.

He rolled her back over so that he was on top again and placed his arms on each side of her. He looked for the hundredth time that night for answers in her eyes. It was the time. She replied by catching him in a passionate kiss, and he knew they were both ready.

**Help me to move on. We've come too far to turn back now. I know. **

With one quick movement he was sheathed inside of her. She broke off their kiss to fill the night with a soft scream. He kissed the tears away from her eyes, and finally she shifted her hips to allow him to move.

**All rise. All rise.**

He started out slowly watching her face for signs of pleasure which he was quick to find.

**Make it a part of who we are. So much left worth living for. **

She started to rock her hips into his thrusts, intensifying the feeling in each of them.

**Make it a part of you and me. So much left for us to see.**

They were both rising, coming to a peak. "Harry, oh my God, Harry!" she was moaning into the night while he repeated her name louder and louder at each new burst of heat.

**Make it a part of every turn. So much left for us to learn.**

"Harry!" she screamed out into the night again. This time in lust as she reached her climax and him not long after. He collapsed on top of her, but she didn't mind. The feeling was intoxicating.

**Make it a part until the end. So much left to learn again.**

Finally Harry rolled off her and collected Ginny in his arms. The soft grass was tickling their bare bodies. "I love you Ginerva Weasley," he said as he placed a light kiss on her shoulder from behind.

"I love you too Harry Potter." She smiled to herself thinking about what they had just done, but dreading the day light when she would have to return to the castle and let Harry go.

**Love is coming.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So I really don't know how to write one of those scenes, and I know it sucked _terribly_. But please don't rank on me too hard for it. Probably won't update for another week.Sorry. Please review in the meantime.Thanks.


	3. Already Gone

Alright, this song is called Already Gone, once again from the band Further Seems Forever (who I unfortunately don't own). I also don't own anything that I write about but the plot I guess. So… sorry it took so long to get this one up, but school has been really busy lately. It's kinda a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! 

Chapter 3: Already Gone

I must be experiencing déja vu, Harry thought as he watched the quickly falling snow outside of Grimauld Place. Had it really been a year to this day that he had told Ginny of how he felt? It had snowed then too, casting a beautiful glow on her as she had entered the room.

**Time takes a hold.**

He thought back to the night before he had left and a smile graced his lips. She had looked so beautiful, so little compared to the rest of the world and all of its problems. It had killed him to tell her the next day that they needed to break up. It was all for her safety, but of course she wouldn't listen to a word he said. It made him chuckle now thinking about it, until the reality of the situation set in and his somber mood returned. She was no longer his, but he knew she was waiting.

**I know you're waiting.**

Harry pulled a picture out of his pocket and unfolded it. It was almost falling apart at the seams. A tear slid down his cheek as he watched the woman he loved dancing circles in the sun trying to convince him to join her. If he had only joined her. And now she was fading out of the photograph. His last remembrance from her.

**But now you're fading from me.**

The six months that had passed since he had left Hogwarts had drawn on slowly as if to test his will, to see how long he could hold on. To see how long until he broke. Harry felt like he had left his life behind for nothing when he thought about how little progress had been made.

He hoped she would understand.

**Hope against hope.**

Ginny would be there in his dreams at night, tormenting him. He could hear her calling his name in the dark; swear that she was in the room. But when he woke there would be nothing but the dust, and her voice would haunt him through the day.

**I hear you calling out.**

She would be so close that he could almost touch her, but then she would slip away.

**But now you're falling out of reach.**

_I want to go home._

**Come back alright.**

_Please don't leave me in my dreams without you._

**Come back. I can't let you go.**

_I love you._

**I want you to know.**

But how could he wish her to still love him. It _had_ been six months since he had left. He chided himself for being so selfish. Why was he fooling himself? She was probably already gone.

**You were already gone. Aren't you?**

_I just can't let you go._

**I can't let you go.**

* * *

It was her anniversary. Well, it would have been _their_ anniversary had Harry not had to go all noble and leave her, all for her safety _of course_. She could take care of herself, Ginny thought bitterly. It's not me who he should be worrying about. 

She stared off into the darkness, thinking, her eyes glassy. Things should have been so different. If things had gone her way, she thought selfishly, she and Harry would be curled up in their favorite couch in front of the fire sharing a butterbeer and laughing about how it couldn't possibly be a year since they had gotten together. It had gone so fast. But no, the days, the months, they just seem to drag on. _Where are you now?_

**Hope against hope.**

Ginny couldn't bear to think of him somewhere alone tonight, this cold dreary night. She watched the snow fall and made a silent promise to him that she would wait forever. She hoped he was doing the same.

**I know you're waiting.**

She was trying desperately to hold onto any and every memory that she had of him. She frantically searched her mind for remembrances of him, but her thoughts seemed to be slipping away.

**But now you're fading from me. **

Six months was catching up with her. She felt like a widow pining over a lost love. A love that was never to return. _No! He will come back to me!_ _He has to. He promised._

**Time takes a hold.**

She grabbed onto a memory that was flitting past. Their last goodbye. They had stood in the same place by the trees as they had lain in the night before. Her eyes were puffy and red as he kissed each eyelid and told her that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. At that moment though she hadn't felt like it, and now staring out the window with a deep frown crossing her freckled face, she still didn't. She had watched him cross the lawn to the gates flanked by the winged boars in silence until he had reached the point of no return where she had let out a quiet but strangled farewell. As if he had heard her hushed goodbye he had turned around and gave a silent nod. A silent call. _Wait for me._

**I hear you calling out.**

The memory passed, and she was left with nothing but that gnawing emptiness that she had started the evening, and every day since he had left, with. She went over to her jewelry box on her bedside table and opened the intricately carved lid, but when she opened it she stopped breathing. The locket he had given her was gone. She cried out in desperation. Now she had nothing left but his last nod.

**But now you're falling out of reach. **

_Harry please come back. I have nothing left of you._

**Come back alright.**

_Try as I might I can't let go of you. I don't want to._

**Come back. I can't let you go.**

_Please hear me tonight._

**I want you to know.**

Ginny shivered in the cold of the dormitory. Who was she kidding? Why was she holding on so long? After six months he had probably moved on. She prayed greedily that he still felt the same way. But she knew that he was probably already gone.

**You were already gone. Aren't you?**

_I just can't let you go._

**I can't let you go.**

* * *

Hope you liked it at least a little bit. Reviews would be lovely. Please and thank you! 


End file.
